Reunion
by Rietto
Summary: Fifteen years have passed, and the challengers of fate have moved on with their lives. Valentine and Fairy Kingdom were revived, and think of each other as a mere fairy tale. But, their children have found each other, bounded by fate.


The Armageddon has ended, successfully ended by five from six challengers of fate. The Titania had sunk, though, leaving only half of the continent habitable. The heirs of each destroyed kingdom, the challengers of fate, along with their wife or husband, successfully reviving Valentine and Fairy Kingdom. They, the six of them, lived happily ever after, but only four of them keep helping each other, while the other two presumed dead. Now, fifteen years has passed, and their children, inherited their parent's adventurous blood, have found each other, bounded by fate.

----

"Cornelius-sama... where do you think Ingway is now? It's unusual for him to leave his dagger..." the queen of Valentine, Velvet, asked his husband, worried about their son. Ingway, the same name as her twin brother, because he looks just like him, and she doesn't want the memory of him to be gone, erased by time.

Cornelius doesn't say anything, but he holds her hands tightly. She doesn't know something he does.

"He will be fine..." Cornelius tried to calm his wife, because maybe she will be panicked, if she knows her son has turned into a frog.

----

"They took my sword and her spear..." Oswald, the chief knight of Valentine, smiled bitterly imagining his twin children using his and Gwendolyn's weapon. It must be runs through their veins, the desire to be strong, to protect someone important to them. And in this case, the Prince of Valentine, and their half-cousin.

But they will need to explain where they went today later, though.

"Oswald-sama... the tea is ready" Gwendolyn, as usual brings four cup of tea for the two of them, and for Edgar and Elda, their twin children. Unlike Velvet, she never gets worried with her children. She trusts their fighting ability.

----

"Your Majesty, I wanted to ask your permission to make a certain potion." Ingway bowed to the fairy queen, Mercedes, who is also his wife. She had saved him fifteen years ago, and after he gained consciousness, he saved her before she returned to heaven.

"I told you to call me Mercedes, didn't I?" even after fifteen years, she still has her childish character. She stared at her trusted advisor who still bowed, waiting for her answer. She couldn't say no, because she knew, it's for her daughter, Rose's sake.

"She turned someone into a frog again, didn't she?"

----

"I can't believe, you turned Ingway into a frog!"

"Sis-Sis!!! Restrain yourself!!! PLEASE!!!'

"Release her at once, Edgar! If she has some complains, then I shall be more than happy to hear it."

"Rose, can you please stop fiddling with that potion?"

Deep in the forest once called Ringford, three children walk through the forgotten path. The leader of this group was a young girl resemble a rose, beautiful but dangerous. Just like her image, her name was also Rose. Her long braided hair covered her ears, hiding the fact that she is not human.

On her bag, you can see a green figure peeking from inside. The twin warriors couldn't stop to watch that figure.

"You better find the cure, or I'll kill you. I'll definitely kill you!" the oldest of the twin was a girl named Elda. Unlike her brother, she had wings on her hip, and her ears were covered in feathers. Her white bluish hair was tied up in pony tail.

"Si-SIS!!! By the way... Ingway, are you okay, in there?" Edgar, on the other hand, had no special features. The only think that was unique about him was his white reddish hair, which was quite similar to Elda's.

"In here, yes. In this form, no." Ingway was a prince. If you saw him few hours ago, he wouldn't be small and green and stuck in Rose's bag. He would be as tall as the twins, and his hair would be long golden brownish.

"Of course he is not okay, Edgar!"

The three of them kept on arguing during their journey to Rose's home. But, the twins soon realized that they were just walking in circles. Realizing that his sister would snap in a second, Edgar tried to point it out to Rose.

"Uhm... Rose?"

"What?" As she speaks, she was scanning the thick forest. This worried the twins and Ingway more.

"We're not... lost. Are we?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I know this place better than the palm of my hands."

"We're not walking in circles, are we?"

"We are."

There was silence. Realizing the tension, and Elda's grip has been tightened, she then explained them all.

"We are not going to my home. We are looking for my father first, who is probably sleeping in one of these branches."

"I thought you said he is a trusted advisor in the fairy kingdom, and you are the princess, while your mom is the queen. Lies, just as I thought."

"Sis!"

"I am not. For your information, we like outdoors more than the palace. Besides, he prefers to collect poison ingredients himself."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I... I thought you said poison..."

"No, I didn't. Potion."

The three of them thought that Rose was very weird. They loved her that way, though. They had been friends since they met few months ago, and they were always amazed with her skills. Sure, she wasn't like Elda who was strong, but she was as brave as she is and her archery was second to none.

But, the first thing that attracts them to her was her resemblance to Ingway, or Queen Velvet to be exact. Even Ingway once said that they could be related.

But, this morning...

Rose was practicing her magic, which were not so good. She tried to concentrate harder than usual, when suddenly...

Ingway greeted her, and she was so surprised that she actually pointed her finger to him. She failed in healing spell, again. It always ended up in transformation spell.

It's either she had no talent, or her dad were a bad teacher.

"Haaah... It can't be helped... We'll wait for him in the palace...."

--

"Welcome back, Your Highness. May I... Is that a frog?"

The twins were speechless. Ingway, on the other hand, were peeking from Rose's bag. The palace was huge, and was different with Valentinian's. The faeries, too, was as beautiful as their parents described them. But, they are here. They are real. Not just any good night stories.

They always said that they were gone since the rebirth of Erion, but...

They are actually exist here in this forest. A whole kingdom of them.

"Yes. It was regretful, but I failed in healing magic once again."

"These... creatures. I assume are your failure as well?"

Rose chuckled at this.

"No. Their real forms are like this, even though I also think they are quite ugly."

If the fairies weren't holding their bow, maybe Elda would have thrust her spear into Rose's small body.

But, they did realize, that compared to the faeries, they were quite too ordinary, even though in their home they would be considered attractive.

"I wish to see my mother now, if it's okay."

"Certainly. Queen Mercedes has been waiting for you in her room. I would tell her that you are in the audience chamber, if it's pleases Your Highness."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The fairy bowed down, and took a glance at the twins. After that, she flew away and disappear in the corner.

"You are..."

"Valentine isn't the only kingdom that exists in Erion, my dear fellow royalty."

"I don't get it. You... You are a fairy?! But you look so..."

"Human? Ah yes... well that..."

"Is because of me, I'm afraid."

Standing beside the throne, was a man not older than 40 years old. He was wearing something that Ingway realized was Valentine's clothes. Not only that, his face was also... familiar.

"Father! You are here? I thought you are in the forest!"

"Well, I somehow knew that you will either fail on your magic, or splashed someone with transformation potion, so I made this."

The man handed a small bottle to Ingway, and Rose hugged him after that.

"Thank you, father. You are the best!"

The twins were relieved that Ingway could return to normal, and both of them fell to the floor, only to be caught by a newly formed chair. The man chuckled, and waved his hand, and there were 3 more chairs formed, along with a table. Ingway jumped from Rose's bag, holding the bottle.

"That should return you back to normal. Try it."

Hearing that, Ingway nodded. He then drank the potion in one go. But, nothing happened.

"I think you've cursed him, love."

"I did? I DID! Yeah!"

"That is not... something to be proud of... Sir, tell me Prince Ingway can return to his human form!"

The man seemed surprised hearing Ingway's name. His eyes went blank for a second until he finally smiled.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you invite your parents here, Ingway? I want to apologize for what Rose has done to you."

"I... Yes, certainly... but..."

"Rose, we have another test for you."

"Oh, goody! What is it, father?"

"If you are a very strong fairy..."

"I know I'm strong, father."

"Then, when you kissed him, he'll be back to normal." His smile turned into a grin, and the children's face turned pale.

"I'd rather be weak, father."

The man then burst into laughter. His daughter was so much like his wife.

"Well, then... Let's just hope your mother doesn't mind kissing him."

--

**Just something on my mind...**

**May update later on. **

**R&R please...**


End file.
